Mutiny (Cerulean)
Mutiny is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean Public Statement Don't be shy, come try out Mutiny for a bit. Always looking for new players. Extended Public Statement Permission to board (PTB) must be used on all sloop pillages unless the captain or officer in charge says hop on. Any blood won on sloops will be split with booty or done manually, (though up to the officer in charge), blood won a brig or larger will not be split. If you're offended by crude language and adult themed jokes, you wont like this crew, join on your own accord. We're adult based and the language can be sometimes bluer than the seas we sail. We're a good mix of people who like to pillage, forage, commod run, run stalls, dock tarts, basically anything. We have some great bnavvers in the crew, and some of the best in the flag as whole. If you fit any of the above then get yer booty signed up!! Promotion Requirements To gain higher ranks you'll need to pass an officers test, here are promotion through the ranks: *Cabin: Will be issued for all new starters as they join. *Pirate: You have to subscribe to gain this rank *Officer: You need your own ship, show a level of leadership, have some experience in running your own pillage or help out as an XO (support officer on ship basically). Your stats need to have at least master in one piracy skill, and have decent piracy experience. And pass the officer test. *Fleet Officer: Have the skill and knowledge to help run a brig, with jobbing to XO'n etc... Your stats must show that you are a good jobber, you must own your own ships. You also need to prove that you have worked on your stats, finally show that you can do more than 1 puzzle on a ship. You also have to be 18plus to gain this rank. *Senior Officers: To achieve this rank you must be trusted and voted in by the other SO's. You must be able to run a ship and help out on large pillages when you can. You may be required to help train future officers etc... *Captain: From time to time this may be given to an SO for a period of time to let them see how the whole running a crew works. Please be aware this wont be don't all the time and only trusted SO's. Respect is really important, when any of you are out representing Mutiny, don't be an arse and leave in battle, always try your hardest, never dis-respect the jobbers or people you're jobbing with, be helpful, have fun!. Anyone who chooses to behave in a ill fashioned manner will be dealt with in a 3 strikes rule, you may also lose your rank and status depending on how serious the offence. Crew Shoppes Turtle: Iron Mongers: Shell Shot (Owned by Devill) Please take a job at our shops if you can spare labor, it's an extra way for you to make poe.